


Beginning of the End

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Camelot, F/M, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Team TARDIS, Temporary Character Death, Torchwood Three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: William Pendragon sometimes wished he was a normal guy instead of a Prince. Especially since he never fit into his family. It might also be because he has to hide his magic from his father. What will happen when Uther goes too far and the Tardis appears when Will is close to giving up?





	Beginning of the End

It was a normal day in Camelot. I got up, had breakfast with my father and my siblings and of course I was forced to watch the King execute another sorcerer. Like I said. Just a normal day.

I was standing next to my father, as he addressed the people of Camelot "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther raised an arm and signalled the executioner to behead the supposed sorcerer.

I flinched when the man's head fell and the crowd gasped. I really didn't like that my father was so obsessed with the elimination of magic from his kingdom. Especially, since I was aware that the only effect his campaign had was the festering of hate. The more magicals he killed, the more attacks there will be on us and the kingdom.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin," Uther announced grandly. Celebration? The last thing I wanted to do at the moment was to celebrate, but I had the feeling that I had no choice in that matter either. Morgana and I never did.

The sound of wailing drew my attention back to the crowd. An old woman looked up at us in disgust "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

I looked between my father and the woman "Erm, father?"

"Seize her!" he shouted. As soon as the words left his mouth, the woman started chanting and disappeared in a whirl of smoke and wind.

"I have a bad feeling about this, father," I muttered, as we exited the balcony.

"She won't be back. And if she will, the guard will stop her," the King waved off "Don't you dare tell Arthur about this."

"Of course," I bit out quietly "Why ever would Arthur want to know if someone wants to kill him?"

I didn't have time to react, before my father grabbed my chin roughly "You won't tell him," he commanded, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes, sire." If there was one thing my father didn't accept it was backtalk from me. I was constantly ignored in favour of Arthur and Morgana. It wasn't normal, but I guessed that since I was neither the crown prince nor the King's ward, I wasn't as important.

I went back to my chambers and mulled over the day. What if that woman did come back? What if she tried to kill Arthur? How could I stop this? All these questions and no answers.

The next day, I was on the training grounds, practising sword fighting with Sir Leon, when Arthur decided to be an ass again.

"Where's the target?" Arthur called to his servant, Morris.

"There, sir?" Morris pointed at the target in confusion. I stopped, watching the interaction with Leon.

"It's into the sun," Arthur sneered.

"But it's not that bright," Morris shrugged.

"A bit like you, then." Arthur laughed with his friends.

I rolled my eyes "Why am I stuck with that idiot as a brother?" I whispered.

"He's not that bad, Prince William," Leon tried.

I raised an eyebrow at him "You're joking, right?" Leon was my only friend other than Gaius and Morgana. They were the only ones that didn't ignore me in favour of the oh so great Crown Prince…

At that moment a guard came up to us "Gaius wants to see you, my prince."

I threw one last glance at Arthur, who had taken to throw knives at his manservant and nodded "Thank you." Even though I would have liked to stop Arthur, I couldn't, so I simply made my way to Gaius.

"Gaius?" I knocked on the door and entered, silently "You asked for me?"

"Ah, Prince Will," he nodded, gesturing for me to step up to the table next to him "I found the information you asked for. This book is about people with the same abilities you have. Apparently, magical Seers were extremely rare. I'm sorry that it isn't much," he murmured.

I waved him off "This is great, Gaius. Better to know a little about why I see through magic than nothing." Ever since I was little, I could… see things. People who had two faces, poison in food and drinks. It was weird, but I couldn't tell anyone. The only person who was aware of me being able to see through magic and enchantments was Gaius and he only knew, because I slipped up once "Do you mind if I stayed here? I don't think it's a good idea for me to carry a book like this through the castle."

"Of course, my prince," the old healer smiled, patting my shoulder gently.

"You don't have to call me prince when we're alone, Gaius. You know that," I chided playfully.

"My apologies, William," he shot back and I held back a grimace. I was usually trying to get people to call me Will, but no one did. It was frustrating.

I was so lost in the book that I barely noticed the knock at the door and the guard that entered.

"My prince," he bowed "Is Gaius here?"

"I'm afraid not," I answered "Is it important?"

"Well, his ward was taken to the dungeons," the guard explained.

I blinked in confusion. Ward? Didn't Gaius' nephew only arrive today? And he was already in the dungeons? "Why is he in there for?"

"There was an incident with your brother, Prince William."

I groaned "Of course there was. Thank you for telling me. I will pass the message onto Gaius as soon as he is back from his errands."

The guard, whose name I really couldn't think of at the moment, bowed again and left the room "Before I forget, your father wanted to see you in the throne room, my prince."

"Thank you," I nodded and got up. What did he want now? Couldn't I just read in peace for once? I quickly scribbled a note for Gaius, placing it on the book for him to find and hurried to see my father.

I arrived at the throne room at the same time as Morgana.

"Do you know what this is about?" I questioned, holding out my arm for her to take.

She shook her head, as the doors were opened for us "I supposed it is about the celebrations in a few days."

I grimaced. Ah, yes… the celebrations. I could really think of better things to spend my time with. Riding for example, spending as much time as possible away from the castle and did I mention riding?

"You're late," Uther spoke to Morgana and me, waving us to stand next to his throne "It is of no matter now. Lady Helen is supposed to arrive at any moment."

"The singer?" I inquired.

"Yes, William, the singer," father grunted in annoyance.

I shrugged and face the doors with an expressionless face. Why? Why did I always open my mouth? I knew that there was no way that anything I say or ask wouldn't annoy my father.

Morgana squeezed my arm, a sympathetic look on her face 'Don't mind him,' she mouthed, before poking my side inconspicuously. My lips twitched into a small smile as I took a little step away from her. In the time of our exchange, the huge doors were opening once more, admitting… the woman from before. The mother of the man who was killed yesterday. Why was no one doing anything? Wait, the shimmering… was that? Of course, she was disguised.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," my father stated grandly, welcoming the woman with a small smile.

So she was disguised as the singer? That couldn't be good, could it?

"The pleasure's all mine," the old woman smirked, letting her gaze travel over Morgana and me. I flinched slightly at the evil look in her eyes.

"How was your journey?" Uther asked politely.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire," she sighed, holding out her hand for my father to kiss. Gross…

"Well, it's always worth the wait," my father flirted. I exchanged a disgusted look with Morgana and rolled my eyes. My sister raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle at my antics. We always did that, trying to make each other laugh while we were in the presence of others. Father of course disapproved, but who cares?

"It will be," the woman nodded. How did the king not hear the tone in her voice? I'm pretty sure that the magic didn't disguise that. I caught her gaze and sneered lightly before I walked off the dais.

"If you'll excuse me, sire? I was helping Gaius with something earlier," I spoke to my father not even waiting before I pressed past the witch.

I was running through the halls of the castle, searching for Gaius. I finally found him, arguing with two knights who were standing in front of the dungeon doors.

"Gaius," I panted "I need to speak with you. Urgently."

"My prince," the knights bowed.

"Prince William," the healer nodded "Could you please tell these two gentlemen that I wish to see my charge?"

I tilted my head "Why do you not let him go down?" I questioned.

"Prince Arthur commanded the boy to stay there until he tells us otherwise."

I rubbed my forehead tiredly "Gaius. I promise you can get him out tomorrow, but I really need to speak with you now."

'Of course, my prince," Gaius said, leading the way to his chambers "What is it?"

"I saw someone today. A woman… the mother of the man who was killed yesterday. She swore revenge against father for killing her son. The woman is disguised as Lady Helen and I'm not sure, but is there magic that has to do with singing?" I rambled as fast as I could.

"I do not know, but the most we can do now is wait and see what she'll do," Gaius told me, sitting down on one of the benches at his table.

I threw myself onto the other one and hid my face in my hands "I hate my life." I looked up at him with tired, glazed eyes "I think I'll go to bed. Bring your ward to the stocks tomorrow morning. It's the best thing I can do, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Will. I appreciate it," the old man smiled, a look of concern on his face, as he looked at me.

The night went by way too fast and I decided to just stay in bed for a couple more hours, after all, I needed all the rest I could get before facing another depressing day.

Someone knocked on my door when I was about to pull on my shirt a couple of hours later.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Gwen squeaked in shock "You're not dressed yet. I'm sorry." She was about to back out when I stopped her.

"Calm down, Gwen. It's alright." I pulled on the shirt quickly and grinned a little "What can I help you with?"

"Morgana asked me to tell you that you're supposed to accompany me to town today," she blushed.

I raised an eyebrow "That does sound like Morgana," I chuckled "I'll come. Everything to get me out of the castle for a while." After I strapped my sword to my belt and grabbed my cloak, we were on our way, strolling through Camelot talking about everything and nothing.

"Is that Gaius' ward?" I questioned, seeing a boy being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables.

"I believe so, yes," Gwen nodded, pulling me in the direction of the stocks.

"What did he do anyway? I was only told that it had something to do with my idiot brother," I whispered, as we got closer.

"Oh," Morgana's maid gushed "You should have seen it, Will. It was a few minutes after you went inside. He stood up to Arthur when he bullied his poor servant."

I sighed "I really don't understand why Arthur acts like that. I mean, yes, he's the crown prince, but really? He had about twenty man-servants in the last three months."

The children seemed to have run out of ammunition, so we approached the boy.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," Gwen introduced herself "And that's Prince William, Arthur's younger brother."

"Gee, thank you, Gwennie. Love you too," I mocked her at the use of my full name.

She giggled, shaking the boy's hand that he held out to her "Sorry, Will. I couldn't resist."

"Sure you couldn't," I laughed "You must be Gaius' charge. He told me you were supposed to come. I'm – as Gwen here already told you – Arthur's younger, nicer, amazing-er brother."

"Amazing-er isn't a word," Gwen grinned.

I stuck out my tongue at her and turned back to the boy "Sorry about that. I'm not like Arthur though. You're welcome for getting you out of the dungeons, by the way."

"You're weird," the boy blurted out, before he blushed a dark red "I apologize, Prince William. I'm Merlin."

"Don't worry about it, Merlin. Just try to be proper, when in the company of anyone other than Gwen and Gaius, please."

Gwen took over speaking again "I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid," Merlin sighed.

I smiled "It was, but brave nevertheless. Not many people can say, they stood up to my brother."

"I'm glad you walked away." Gwen slapped my arm, making me fall silent with a playful pout "You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin seemed to take the comment the wrong way "Oh, I-I can beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like these big muscle-y kinds of fellows."

I snorted a laugh "Nice, Gwen."

She blushed, mortified "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, erm… Arthur is one of these really tough, rough, save the world kind of men and… well…"

"What?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, while I was trying to hide my laughter behind a cough. I'm so glad I came along if only to watch Gwen put a foot into her mouth time and time again.

"You don't look like that," she whispered.

Merlin motioned for the maid to step closer and leaned up as far as he could "I'm in disguise," he gave back.

Gwen laughed "Well, I'm glad you stood up to him. If Will doesn't do it, then no one does."

At the boy's questioning glance I sighed "I'm not allowed to step in anymore. It's none of my business how Arthur treats him servants, apparently. Excuse me, Merlin, Gwen. I should head back."

"Will," Gwen called, but I ignored her, needing some time alone to clear my head. It felt… right to talk to Merlin, as if there was something pulling me closer to him. But that was ridiculous, right?

I stalked into the stables, scaring Nicholas, the stable boy, who was feeding the horses.

"My prince. I wasn't aware that you were coming today," he said "I can have your horse ready in a few minutes."

"It's fine, Nicholas. I'll do it. You focus on your chores," I waved him off, entering my mare's box "Hello, Aella," I whispered, rubbing her ear gently "Fancy a ride?"

She neighed and threw her head back. I smiled and slipped on her bridle quickly. Aella was practically frozen, while I saddled her. She loved running through fields and the forest as much as I loved riding her. I'm not sure what I would do sometimes without her.

"I'll be back late tomorrow," I called to Nicholas "Get one of the knights to tell the king, would you?"

"Of course, Prince William," he bowed, going back to his chores as I walked out of the stables. I quickly mounted my horse and kicked her in the flank lightly. She was off like a flash, living up her name in every aspect. I named Aella after a figure in mythology. Her name means 'whirlwind', which definitely fit.

As soon as I was in the forests surrounding Camelot, I slowed down. It was so quiet, peaceful. At a little stream, I stopped completely, getting off to lean against a tree trunk for a while. Why couldn't I be good enough for my father? I mean, don't get me wrong, I had friend who didn't treat me like I'm royalty and I loved them for it, but it was just so hard to be in my father's presence. In public he was usually courteous, but in private, he didn't tolerate anything from me. He has even hit me several times already. Nothing big, but noticeable nevertheless. Sometimes I wished I could just leave. Leave and never coming back… I shook my head, dismissing the idea as soon as it entered my head. It couldn't be done. I won't get my hopes up and resigned myself to living out the rest of my life in my brother's shadow.

The hours passed quickly and I stopped deep inside the forest, where no one usually came to.

"Go and find your beau," I joked, clapping Aella on the rump lightly "But be back at sunrise."

She threw her head up and bit into my cloak, pulling me along with her "What are you doing?" I muttered, following behind her curiously. I always came out here when I needed time alone and Aella always ran off. She probably found a wild horse or at least someone to play with.

She neighed loudly, calling out to someone or something. What is going on here?

Suddenly, a herd of unicorns came out of the trees. I took a few steps back in surprise and turned to my horse "Why am I here? I thought they didn't like humans. Aella, I don't want to intrude on their land."

"That's noble of you, my boy," an old man stepped into the clearing with me. He was old and was wearing a dark green cloak "I'm the keeper of the unicorns of Albion."

"Prince William of Camelot," I introduced myself quietly. What's going on here?

"You're Aella's human," he nodded "I'm sure you have noticed that she's a very special horse. But I don't need to explain that. You're very special yourself, aren't you?" He took a couple of steps closer to me and I froze at his next words "That's a rare gift you have there, William. I believe that is one of the reasons your Aella has brought you here."

I closed my eyes tightly and sank to my knees "I don't want to be special," I mumbled "If my father finds out that I have magic, he'll kill me." Exhaustion spread through my veins and I yawned.

"Come on," the old man held out his hand "You may stay at the nest tonight, but you must never tell anyone about this."

"I won't," I vowed "No one would believe me anyway."

"We have watched you whenever you entered our part of the woods and know you are honourable."

I got onto Aella's back and he mounted one of the unicorns, leading the way through thick bushes. I couldn't tell how much time has passed before I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in months. My rest wasn't much of a rest usually and I dreamed of things I didn't understand. Men, strange contraptions and loud noises. Today, everything was quiet.

When I woke up the next time I was lying on moss, cuddled up to Aella and one of the unicorns. Through the open roof, I could make out the sun, which was already quite low. Have I really slept for that long?

"I'm impressed," the old man from before teased "You have slept for twenty-four hours straight."

I jumped up in shock, making the animals around me whine in protest "I have to get back. I'm so sorry, but it's a six-hour ride back."

"You don't have to apologize. I believe I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Foster and I believe I speak for all of us when I say that you're always welcome here."

I threw him a genuine smile and gently petted the unicorn next to me "What's his name?"

Foster tilted his head in surprise "How do you know he's male?"

I shrugged sheepishly "I just guessed that it was he who kept my Aella hostage whenever she was here."

"Right you are," Foster grinned "His name is Arian. Do you know what that means?"

"Silver?" I questioned, putting the saddle and bridle back onto my mare. Foster must have taken them off last night after I fell asleep "Thank you. For everything," I smiled, swinging my leg over the horse's back.

"Have a nice ride and don't forget to come and visit," he responded, leaning against a tall staff.

"I won't," I called, riding off in a hurry. From the way the sun was standing, I was already way too late. Great! I'll get in trouble again. That's really the last thing I needed right now.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I met unicorns. Me… This was one of the greatest honours that could be bestowed upon someone. I also noticed that while I was with them, nothing seemed to matter. It was easier to just relax and be myself without having to fear that someone would put me down. It was weird, but a good weird.

When I arrived back at the castle it has to be late in the evening already. I rode through the gate and was immediately accosted by Sirs Henry and Alexander.

"The king wishes you to come to see him immediately," Sir Henry sneered, pulling me from Aella's back.

"I will first get my horse settled," I tried to argue, but I was silenced by Sir Alexander grabbing the reins and leading her over to one of the guards in the courtyard.

"Now, you will come with us." They dragged me through the empty halls.

I struggled against their grip "I can walk by myself, you know."

The knights were silent and kept on dragging me to my father's private chambers. Oh Lord, this won't be good. Not good at all.

"Come in," my father's voice came through the wood of the door. Sir Henry pushed me inside and onto my knees roughly. They have always been allowed to treat me roughly… Don't ask me why though.

"You may leave," Uther dismissed the two with a nod before he turned to me "Now to you," he whispered, stalking closer "Not only did you ride out without telling anyone about it, you're also late. These aren't the qualities of a prince. I have raised you better than that, William."

I kept my head down and stared at the floor silently. If I spoke up without him prompting me to, this would play out a lot worse.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I took a deep breath and looked into his angry eyes "I'm sorry, sire. I fell asleep and woke up too late. It won't happen again," I murmured.

He snorted a disbelieving laugh "You say that every time, William. I think it is time for me to take actions. You will not leave the castle for three months and you will stay with me whenever I'm in the throne room, otherwise, you're going to be shadowed by a knight to make sure you do as I say."

I gaped at him in shock "Father!" I protested, jumping to my feet "You can't do that."

"I can and I will. Now go! I don't want to see you before the feast tomorrow."

With a sneer, I scoffed "I'm sure you never treat Arthur like this. After all, he is your favourite."

A loud slap echoed through the chamber and I clutched my cheek in pain "Leave!"

I threw the man one last long look and ran back to my room. Without care, I shed my dirty clothes and burrowed into my bed with tears leaking from my eyes. Whenever I was thinking that my life was actually getting better, something like this happened. I'm not sure if I could survive three months of being copped up… This was so unfair.

The rest of the night I spent altering between pacing the length of the chambers and staring out of the window in longing. I didn't even notice as the sky lightened.

"Prince William?" a quiet voice startled me. I whirled around and saw my manservant, James, standing in the doorway "I'm sorry. I knocked, but you-" I waved off the apology and looked at him quietly "Would you like to take a bath?"

I nodded and went back to staring out of the window in silence. James didn't take offence to this, he simply chatted with me, while he filled the bathtub with hot water.

"I will be back later to help you dress for the banquet."

"It's fine, James," I rasped, my voice rough. When he was gone, I slipped into the tub and closed my eyes. I slid down further, scrubbing my brown hair to get the dirt from the forest out.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time I lifted myself into a standing position the water was stone cold. I quickly towelled off and got dressed in a few comfortable clothes.

James arrived a little while later and placed my clothes onto the bed "I will empty the tub, while you get dressed. You have another hour before you're expected in the hall, so hurry up."

"Thanks, James," I nodded and changed efficiently. I was wearing a light white shirt with the strings undone at the top and a black jacket under my red cloak.

"The Lady Morgana wishes you to accompany her into the hall," James pointed out.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes "I will head over now." I wasn't far from my rooms to Morgana's. She chose the chambers that were quite close to mine, so it didn't take long "Morgana?" I called, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Will," she called through the door.

I entered and stared. She was in a beautiful red dress with her hair cascading down her back in gentle waves "You look amazing, sister," I smiled lightly.

"And you look like hell. What happened?"

"I got back too late yesterday. Father has forbidden me from leaving the castle for three months and I'm supposed to stay with him whenever he is in the throne room," I told her quietly, sounding as miserable as I felt about the whole idea.

"What?" she exclaimed, sitting down next to me on her bed "I'm sorry, Will. I know how much you love being outside."

I shrugged "Not your fault, is it? It's my own fault after all."

"Don't talk like that," she consoled, before getting up "Enough of that gloomy talk now. It's time for us to go down. But before we do." She grabbed some things from her vanity and smeared something onto my face. I just held still, knowing that there was no arguing with her about whatever she just did "There. Now you look like a human being again."

"Thank you, Ana," I whispered, using the nickname I gave her.

Morgana beamed and pulled me out of her chambers with a small laugh.

The banquet hall quieted down when I entered with my sister on my arm. It wasn't news for us to be almost inseparable whenever we were in public, so no one questioned it. The men were all staring at my sister with awe and lust, while the females looked on in envy.

"They're all staring at you," I breathed uncomfortably.

"Go," she urged, pushing me in the direction of the head table as Arthur approached her. I sidled up to the chair to the far right of the table. The seating order was always Arthur on father's right, while Morgana was on his left with me on Morgana's left.

I was leaning against the table when the horns signalled the king's entrance. Everyone went to their place, standing in honour of the king.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," Uther spoke.

Applause sounded as we took our seats. The old woman that was impersonating Lady Helen started singing. The court members began to nod off to sleep. I was quick to press my hands to my ears as a headache built up. From the corner of my eye I noted Merlin doing the same. Cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers. The disguised witch was walking forward, staring at my brother's sleeping for. When she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve I was about to stand up, but before I could a chandelier dropped onto her. The court members were waking up again, pulling off the cobwebs, while muttering to themselves. Uther and Arthur stood up to see the old woman lying on the floor. She raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. A second later, the dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as Merlin and the crown prince fell to the floor.

"You saved my boy's life," Father praised "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin mumbled, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Uther ignored his stammering "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," he proclaimed. His words were followed by the protests of both Arthur and Merlin, as they stared at each other in distaste.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to Morgana, who was sitting on her chair, looking very pale.

She shook her head "I would like to go to my chambers."

"I'll tell father," I agreed "Wait outside for me." I lightly tapped the king on the arm "Morgana isn't feeling well. She wanted me to accompany her to her room."

"Very well," Uther answered, concern shining in his eyes "Tell her I will check on her later."

I grimaced at the show of concern for his ward "Yes, sire."


End file.
